November 3, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:58 Dragonian King hi lil 7:01 Flower1470 Hey Silly Nice avvie 7:01 Dragonian King thanks 7:01 Flower1470 How are you feeling? 7:04 Dragonian King okay i've had tissues in my face all day lol 7:04 Flower1470 :P that's the second-worse part of a cold well, imo 7:05 Dragonian King like literally all day i keep them in my nose so it stops running it works (rofl) 7:05 Flower1470 LOOOL Peep tired to do that tried* 7:06 Dragonian King JONY HASNT PMED ME IN LIKE FOREVER 7:07 Flower1470 He just pm'd me like hlaf an hour ago lol half* 7:07 Dragonian King well that was like 6 days ago the last time he PMed me so not quite forever 7:07 Flower1470 lol 7:07 Dragonian King maybe halfway to forever 7:08 Flower1470 ROFL Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:11 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:11 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:11 Dragonian King sup peep 7:12 Flower1470 I just bought 2 really expensive rare items 7:13 Loving77 ooo 7:13 Flower1470 one was like 11,000 kc 7:13 Loving77 dude 7:13 Flower1470 the other close to 2,500, maybe? 7:13 Loving77 ... 7:13 Flower1470 What else am I going to with all this KC??? I still have 114,690 7:14 Dragonian King lol 7:15 Loving77 Save it for..... CLOTHES SHOPPING!!!! 7:17 Flower1470 now im playing Quizzy's It asked what emus were and I picked "a small-sized lobster" 7:18 Loving77 LOL 7:18 Flower1470 there's something wrong with me 7:21 Loving77 Lily do you want me to upload that TTK picture? 7:22 Flower1470 yes please I just realized something..... There are 7 Barian emperors, right? 7:23 Loving77 Yes 7:24 Flower1470 there are also 7 wonders of the world 7:24 Dragonian King berries OMG THE 7 WONDERS OF THE WORLD ARE THE BERRY EMPERORS THEY'RE GONNA TRANSFORM AND KILL US ALL 7:24 Flower1470 I'm just wondering if there might be a connection 7:25 Loving77 0_o 7:27 Flower1470 anyway what wiki-related stuff should we discuss 7:27 Loving77 Lily -_- 7:27 Flower1470 what? 7:27 Loving77 "Contuitus (Penny in the dub) is a weirdo freak in Silly's Zexal. She's considered odd by many. She loves to tease her sister, Flower1470. She also has a crush on Silly." 7:27 Flower1470 yeah? I'm goofing off 7:28 Loving77 HISS 7:28 Flower1470 what??? ??? ??? ??? whatever User:Flower1470/""full sub name"" that's our template for all our character pages Anything you guys want to change? 7:29 Dragonian King nope 7:29 Flower1470 did i dc? no ok cool User:Flower1470/Contuitus (example) that's our test article any errors? 7:31 Loving77 I don't see any. 7:31 Flower1470 (yes) and, just to review User:Flower1470/Episode "number" 7:32 Loving77 That hand is creepy 7:32 Flower1470 User:Flower1470/Episode 1 (example) Those both look good? No errors? No changes? 7:33 Dragonian King they look fine 7:34 Flower1470 hooray i did something right for once 7:34 Loving77 Looks fine pweeb 7:35 Flower1470 Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal#Known Characters does it stay or go? 7:35 Loving77 Stay 7:36 Dragonian King staaaaaaaay 7:36 Flower1470 Okay In that case someone needs to add all the character pages I created today 7:36 Loving77 I'll do it 7:36 Flower1470 okie You are now away. You are no longer away. that page needs to be expanded too but we'll do that some other time What else needs to be done before we move to stage 2? 7:46 Dragonian King we have to eat some pizza 7:46 Flower1470 YES PIZZA! 7:46 Dragonian King YAAAAAAAAAAAY LETS ORDER EVERYTHING LETS ORDER THE ENTIRE RESTAURANT SO WE CAN GET ALL THE PIZZAAAA 7:49 Flower1470 sounds like a plan 7:50 Dragonian King ill call *beep boop* hi i want your retsaurant restaurant* 7:52 Flower1470 hurr hurr here ya go Mr. Pepperhopper anyway Seriously, can you guys think of anything else? 7:53 Loving77 When the episode airs we have to make a page for that other barian emperor. 7:54 Flower1470 Dumon? 7:54 Loving77 Yeah 7:54 Flower1470 idek if thats how you spell it 7:54 Loving77 I think it's Demon? 7:54 Flower1470 im not going to look it up 7:54 Loving77 I WILL HAHAHAHA 7:54 Flower1470 that wiki is cursed 7:57 Loving77 It's Dumon 7:57 Dragonian King lol *imports everything from Yu-Gi-Oh wiki to TAWW so Lily has to see it* 7:58 Flower1470 nuuuuuu haha i was right 7:58 Dragonian King it's Darmon. it's funner to make up names on the fly instead of "NAME THEM NOW ARRBLARFAR" ...wut 8:00 Flower1470 :P Bizarre was good though You are now away. 8:07 Dragonian King who's bizarre You are no longer away. 8:07 Flower1470 Mizar Silly, I have a job for you, if you want to do it 8:08 Dragonian King ooo what is it 8:10 Flower1470 Can you be our image judge? you decide what pictures stay and which go if you accept, I'll give you your fir assignment right now first* 8:13 Dragonian King how much work is it? 8:15 Flower1470 its only as much work as you want to do but you have to put SOME effort into it 8:18 Dragonian King i mean how long will it take like are there a LOT LOT of pictures? 8:18 Flower1470 there's....... quite a few :P 8:18 Dragonian King like if i poured them out of a box over my head would it equal the weight of a toontanic? 8:18 Flower1470 .....maybe I think it'd be better if you took it character by character, though 8:20 Dragonian King okay who has the least pictures lol 8:20 Flower1470 but that isn't until stage 4 or something 8:20 Dragonian King oh sure 8:20 Flower1470 Do you mind judging the infobox pictures first? 8:20 Dragonian King so its not something i'd have to do right now? :P 8:21 Flower1470 Not the character galleries. they can wait We might need better infobox pics though 8:21 Dragonian King ok 8:22 Flower1470 The list is here: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal#Known Characters 8:23 Dragonian King astral needs a new one 8:23 Flower1470 You taking note, Peep? 8:23 Loving77 Yup 8:23 Flower1470 I'll write them down 8:24 Dragonian King File:Yugioh25.png if you want opinions on new pictures, i'd use this Tori could use a new one too Flip should get one of his present self 8:24 Loving77 I can probably get a better one for Astral Got it I can take a nice one for Tori 8:25 Dragonian King Whale needs a new one I mean, there's no pictures that can make him look halfway decent but we could at least try 8:26 Flower1470 ROFL 8:26 Dragonian King (no seriously get a new shark pic) 8:26 Loving77 Ok :P 8:26 Flower1470 DONT BE MEAN TO MY SHARKY 8:26 Dragonian King Rio could maybe get more of a "face-on" one she's kinda staring at her feet 8:27 Loving77 Rio is going to be kinda hard but ok 8:27 Dragonian King Quinton should get a less bright picture And Peep Rio's isn't THAT bad so if you can't find one it's not a big deal really rio would be like, the last one i would do (so far) 8:28 Flower1470 Quinton is going to be really hard to get a nice picture of 8:28 Loving77 He's always like >:( 8:28 Dragonian King umm the rest look good 8:29 Flower1470 Really? all of them? 8:29 Dragonian King Quinton and Rio getting their pictures replaced is trivial at best so don't try too hard lol yup 8:30 Flower1470 wow alright 8:30 Loving77 Shark is easy 8:30 Dragonian King tbh i like the picture i have on shark's zub page :D 8:30 Loving77 boo 8:31 Dragonian King boo You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:39 Flower1470 okay so the pages that need replacement infobox pictures are Astral, Tori, Flip, Shark, Rio and Quinton I FOUND THE GUY ON THE HUMPBACK WHALE AGAIN 8:44 Loving77 I might have a good picture of Rio saved brb You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:49 Flower1470 File:WHALE.png and that looks great Peep crossing Rio off the list 8:49 Loving77 nice whale 8:51 Dragonian King lol Amazing pic, Peep! 8:53 Loving77 Ty I'll get pictures for everybody else tomorrow. You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:55 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:November 2013